Moonfizzle Balls
"Moonfizzle Balls" is the first segment of the 27th episode of PJ Masks. It first aired on January 15, 2018. Synopsis Luna Girl has created new balls of plasma called "Moonfizzle Balls". Anyone who touches them falls under Luna Girl's control. Can the PJ Masks snap the victims out of their moon trance? Plot During the daytime, the kids are outside in the school playing basketball. When Connor attempts to shoot the basketball in the hoop, it bounces off to the side. Everyone runs off to retrieve the ball, only to find a huge bowl filled with glowing light purple balls placed in front of the school. Cameron reaches out to pick one first, and everyone follows along, except for Connor, Amaya, and Greg. Suddenly, Cameron goes into a weird trance and starts saying what appears to be the word "moo." Amaya tries to snap him out of it, but he does not respond and drops the ball that he is holding. Connor tries to pick it up, but Amaya pulls him away from it, saying the ball that Cameron was holding must have affected him. Greg agrees, as the others have fallen into the same trance as well and have appeared to start acting like cows. Amaya proclaims that they should investigate, then sees Connor looking at the glowing ball. She snaps him out of it, and the PJ Masks proclaim their signature phrase. After the transformation sequence and the transportation to HQ, the PJ Masks use the PJ Picture Player to track any other glowing balls that have appeared. It turns out that they have appeared around town. Catboy is excited about this, but both Owlette and Gekko give him an annoyed look. Embarrassed, he declares to take the Cat-Car. He runs off in the wrong direction, but then catches himself and runs in the right direction. Owlette and Gekko decide to shake this off and join him. While driving into town, Gekko comments how it was weird to see their classmates go into a weird trance and start acting like cows. Catboy reacts to this, saying that they are the PJ Masks, and that "it would be very hard to forget something like that." Gekko happily agrees, and starts singing their theme song, with Owlette joining in. However, they notice that Catboy is not singing along. Instead, he is paying attention to the balls that are falling and floating around town. While Owlette and Gekko are wondering where they are coming from, Catboy becomes entranced and suddenly swerves, but then hits the brakes, and the Cat-Car comes to a stop in the middle of the road. Catboy quickly jumps out, and sees the balls. He attempts to take one, but Owlette stops him yet again, reminding him of what happened earlier. Catboy apologizes, but then tries to defend himself by saying that the balls look so cool. While Owlette gives him an annoyed look, Gekko changes the subject by pointing at the townspeople. Everyone is walking around in the same trance seen at the daytime. They then raise their hands to the moon, revealing that they are saying the word "moon" instead of "moo," and that the balls have put them into a zombie-like trance. Luna Girl then arrives and reveals that she is the one behind this trouble. She explains that she used her Luna Magnet to capture the moon's energy and convert it into what she calls the glowing light purple balls, "Moonfizzle Balls." She further explains that when in contact, the balls emit rays that fizzle anyone's brain to brainwash them and make them worship her and the moon. With that, she is in control of them, and soon plans to take over the world. Before taking off, Luna Girl shoots the balls towards the PJ Masks. They barely escape, though. Catboy proclaims that they must round up the balls before everyone in town is under Luna Girl's control. He decides that they should do that by using the empty trash cans. They collect two trash cans each and start collecting the balls. While Owlette and Gekko are collecting them, Catboy notices a tennis racket and decides to have a little fun by hitting the balls into the trash cans. It works for a bit; however, Catboy starts speeding up, and the balls keep bouncing off. Owlette and Gekko try to tell him to slow down, but he does not listen. Soon after, after Catboy hits another ball, it bounces off and hits Gekko, putting him into the Moonfizzle Ball-induced trance and getting him brainwashed by Luna Girl. Owlette notices this and tries to stop Catboy by saying that Gekko is moonfizzled, but he does not realize it until he ends up hitting another ball and sees that it is bouncing off towards Owlette. He tries to warn her, but it is too late: she ends up getting hit and is moonfizzled and brainwashed as well. Catboy is distraught, and Luna Girl, who witnessed what happened, mocks him, and shoots more balls around the town, moonfizzling and brainwashing some more townspeople. She gathers up everyone who is moonfizzled and brainwashed around her, and commands them to capture Catboy so she can moonfizzle and brainwash him next. Catboy barely escapes, however, and hides from the crowd. Realizing his mistake, he comes up with a plan to snap Owlette and Gekko out of the trance. He pretends to be moonfizzled and brainwashed so that he can blend in with the crowd and get close to his friends. He starts off walking too fast, but catches himself, and although very slow, he proceeds on with the crowd's pace. Catboy soon follows the crowd to the museum, where everyone is gathered around Luna Girl and treating her like a nice queen. Luna Girl notices Catboy walking at a zombie-like pace, and is convinced that he is moonfizzled and brainwashed as well. With that, she takes off to moonfizzle and brainwash the rest of the town. With Luna Girl away, Catboy runs up to Owlette and Gekko and tries to snap the two out of their moonfizzle trance. He first tries to get them to remember him and that they are the PJ Masks. When that doesn't work, he tries to get them to remember about some of their past missions (e.g. Romeo shrinking him, saving Christmas). It does not faze them as well, so he sings their theme song. This time, although very slowly, Owlette and Gekko are rid of their Moonfizzle Ball-induced trance and start singing along, ending it with Gekko commenting that "he still does not have a rhyme." Catboy is ecstatic and hugs them, apologizing for getting carried away with the Moonfizzle Balls, and promises that he will never do that again. The team then proceeds to collect the rest of the balls, with Catboy hitting the balls with the tennis racket at a reasonable pace. Before Owlette and Gekko attempt to catch the last ball into the trash can, Catboy stops them, telling them that he has a plan for it. Catboy's cat symbol transitions to the museum, where the town is worshipping Luna Girl. She spots the PJ Masks walking by in a zombie-like trance and commands them to come to her. As they come towards her, they reveal that they are pretending to be moonfizzled and brainwashed so that they can get close to her and give Catboy a chance to hit the last Moonfizzle Ball towards her since she stated earlier that she created them with her Luna Magnet. Soon enough, as Luna Girl is busy being worshipped, with the tennis racket behind him in his tail's grasp, and the Moonfizzle Ball on top of it, Catboy hits the ball, and it heads straight towards her. She unintentionally catches it, and is put into the Moonfizzle Ball-induced trance herself. He runs up to Luna Girl and takes her Luna Magnet to suck the moon energy out of the balls the PJ Masks collected in the trash cans. He then gives it back to her and tells her to move away from the town as far as she can with the last ball in her hand. She does so, and the PJ Masks celebrate. Their victory is short-lived, however, as the people now start to snap out of their moonfizzle trance. One person turns around to look at the PJ Masks, but soon rubs his eyes, giving them a chance to escape before he looks up again, leaving him confused if he was dreaming or not. As the people start to wake up, the PJ Masks are on top of the museum. Catboy proclaims that "the town is saved" and "the PJ Masks are together once more." With that, the PJ Masks celebrate their victory by cheering their signature victory phrase, and the episode ends. Hero Revelation Sometimes it's best to take things slow. Category:PJ Masks episodes Category:Television episodes